


April 16, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl and Amos defeated many Metropolis villains, they wandered by shops.





	April 16, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

After Supergirl and Amos defeated many Metropolis villains, they wandered by shops with restaurants.

THE END


End file.
